


hand in hand

by 2jins



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Dialogue Heavy, Flirting, Fluff, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Jealousy, Jisoo is jealous, POV kim jisoo, Polyamory, chaennie is already together, hufflepuff!chaeyoung, i just love writing hogwarts blackpink, jisoo is oblivious, lisa and pansy if you squint, luna and jisoo are friends, ravenclaw!jisoo, slytherin!jennie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27005329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2jins/pseuds/2jins
Summary: jisoo is in love with jennie and chaeyoung.
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Kim Jisoo, Jennie Kim/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé, Kim Jisoo/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé, jennie kim/kim jisoo/park chaeyoung, lalisa manoban/pansy parkinson (implied)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 35





	hand in hand

jisoo stares across the room at jennie and chaeyoung, sitting at the slytherin table while holding hands. 

she couldn’t help but feel jealous. 

she doesn’t know what or who she is jealous of.

the first time she felt this way is when chaeyoung asked her for help just a few months ago..

“jisoo, i need your help.”

“what is it?” she asked

“i like jennie.” 

she swore she felt her heart break into a million peaces. but why? was she in love with chaeyoung? 

“what do i do?” chaeyoung asked her.

“just.. tell her how you feel.” it took jisoo a few seconds to respond, “speak from your heart”

“what if she doesn’t like me back?” 

jisoo thinks about that. she thinks about how jennie would look at chaeyoung when she wasn’t looking. how chaeyoung could make her laugh the most. even if she said something incredibly stupid.

jisoo had been so oblivious. 

“she will.” jisoo went with. and she didn’t doubt it.

the next day, chaeyoung and jennie entered the common room with their hands intertwined.

and now, she still doesn’t know why she is jealous.

did she like chaeyoung? did she like jennie?

it was probably because she hasn’t found the special one for her yet. yeah that’s it.

so jisoo decided to ignore her feelings.

-

it was difficult to ignore her feelings.

jennie and chaeyoung were a couple. it was only natural for them to want to be together all the time.

but that doesnt mean ALL the time.

both of them constantly blow her off because they had a date or they just want “alone time”but jisoo was sick of it.

she couldn’t hang out with her friend lisa either because she had a new thing for pansy parkinson and wouldn’t stop trying to get her attention. 

so that left jisoo alone in her bed. she desperately wishes she could be with her two best friends right now. 

one by one tears fell down her cheeks which soon turn into sobs. why was she so pathetic?

she cried and cried until she heard a voice call her name.

“jisoo?”

she looked up to see luna lovegood. they weren’t very close but they talked occasionally. she would consider her a friend.

“what’s wrong?” the blonde sat beside her on the bed.

“i dont know whats wrong with me.”

she looked at the other girl who gave her a comforting smile to continue.

“i miss chaeyoung and jennie.” all her feelings began pouring out of her, “it used to be us three and now everything they do is together. things we all used to do. i don’t know why i feel jealous whenever i see the two of them do coupley things i wish i could. but it makes no sense. i don’t know if i have feelings for one of them or what.”

“maybe you like both of them.”

“what?” 

“maybe you want to be with both of them.”

“what?”

“it’s called being polyamorous.” luna waited for a response but jisoo still stared at her in confused, “loving more than one person at the same time.”

it all seemed to make sense now. she wanted to be in their relationship.

“it’s perfectly fine to feel this way.” luna smiled, “you should tell them.”

jisoo thought about this for a moment before replying, “thanks luna. i will.” 

-

jisoo was looking for the right time to tell them, but she could never find it.

jisoo was making food for the two girls when she feels arms wrap around her from the back. she stiffened but no words escaped from her mouth as she stood there in shock.

she let out a gasp as the same person placed a lingering kiss on her shoulder. 

“smells good” she hummed. it was chaeyoung.

jisoo laughed nervously, “y-yeah”

“mm” chaeyoung tightened her grasp around the older girls waist. “you smell so good too.”

jisoo could feel her cheeks burning. she could explode at any moment now. 

the younger girl kissed her neck lightly and jisoo couldn’t find any words to say. she was already preoccupied with the food she was making that she was surprised she hasn’t burned it yet as chaeyoung was a big distraction. but how could you blame her. she was in love with chaeyoung. oh my god, she was in love with chaeyoung. 

she left another kiss on jisoos neck, breaking her out of her thoughts. and she left another. and another. and another. jisoos could feel butterflies in her stomach. then she remembered. jennie. she couldn’t let chaeyoung do this. 

“d-don’t you have a g-girlfriend waiting in the other room.” jisoo said. it was hard for her to form words right now, “sh-shouldn’t you be giving her k-kisses.” it came out as more of a statement than a question. 

“oh, love” chaeyoung sighed, “you are so oblivious” 

jisoo couldn’t help but blush at the pet name, but what could chaeyoung mean by that? jisoos head was spinning in circles, but before she knew it chaeyoung let go of her and was leaving to the other room, where her girlfriend was waiting for her.

jisoo got no sleep that night.

-

jisoo was going out to hogsmeade with jennie and chaeyoung today. 

jisoo couldn’t decide what to wear. she wanted to look good for them, but she didn’t know why she cared so much. it’s not like this is a date. although she wish it was. they’re just going out as friends like they used to. except now, two of those friends are in a relationship.

she had narrowed her outfits down to two options. one was a blue and white striped dress. the other was a plaid shirt with ripped black jeans. she stared at the two for what felt like hours but was probably only few minutes when she heard a knock at her door. “coming!” she said walking away from her clothes to the door. 

she opened the door to see jennie. she looked so pretty. she was wearing a striped white and pink blouse with a tiny white skirt. jisoo couldn’t help but stare for longer than she probably should. 

“you’re here early.” she moved out of the doorway, welcoming jennie in. 

“yeah i was bored after i was done writing my potions essay, so i decided to come early.”

“well while your here.” jisoo paused “you can help me pick an outfit” she pointed to the clothes laid out on her bed.

jennie smiled and looked at the two options, contemplating which one to choose.

“this one.” she said pointing to the shirt and jeans. 

jisoo went to change in the other room.

when she was done she opened the door to see jennie already looking her way. 

jisoo walked over to the mirror, jennie following behind her. she stood beside jisoo and placed her arm around the older girls shoulders.

“you look so sexy.” 

jisoo couldn’t help but blush at jennies words, as jennie gave her a long kiss on the cheek, and she blushed even harder. 

“sorry” jennie continued, “i can’t help it. you look gorgeous.” jennie kissed her again, but this time on the neck. “makes me want to kiss you all over.” jisoo didn’t say anything. she didn’t know how to respond to that. she was hopeless. hopelessly in love. 

wait, what? does this mean that chaeyoung and jennie feel the same way about jisoo as she feels about them? no. it can’t be. 

jisoos train of thought is interrupted by the sound of her door being opened, she looks over to see chaeyoung, dressed in a nice white dress. she looked beautiful.

“hey baby.” jennie walked over to her and intertwined their fingers while giving her a small peck on the lips, “you look beautiful.” 

“you do too.” she smiled and looked over to jisoo, “so do you jisoo. so sexy.” 

jennie grinned, “i know right. that’s what i said.” 

jisoo almot lost it. were they playing some prank on her? because if so, it was not funny. 

“you guys ready?” chaeyoung asked as she offered her free hand to jisoo. 

“yep” she replied and took her hand. then they all walked to hogsmeade. hand in hand.

-

the date went great. well not a date. or was it? well the point is, they all had fun. jisoo didn’t feel like a third wheel at all thankfully. this was the first time in a while they all went out together like they used to before jennie and chaeyoung started dating. 

the day was coming to an end and jisoo was waiting outside of the last shop for the day. she didn’t want anything in there anyways so she decided to let the two have some time by themselves.

she sat on a bench, beside luna as the other girl looked over to her.

“have you told them?” luna asked immediately.

jeez, she wasn’t expecting to be interrogated as soon as she sat down. 

“uh no” 

“you should.” luna smiled softly, “im sure they feel the same.”

“what makes you say that?” jisoo asked in a sharper tone than she intended. 

“you are so oblivious.” 

jisoo was about to reply when she heard the door swing open. 

“lets go.” jennie reached her hand out towards jisoo and she gladly took it. jisoo didn’t see the smirk luna had on her face as jennie kissed jisoos cheek and jisoo blushed a bright red.

after a few minutes of walking, chaeyoung spoke up, “jisoo.”

they all stopped in their tracks.

“hm?” jisoo replied.

“jennie and i” chaeyoung paused, “have something to tell you.” 

jisoo furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, “go on” 

“we- we like you a lot” chaeyoung tried to find the right words when jennie stepped in.

“we want you to be in our relationship.” she smiled hopefully at jisoo, “will you?” 

jisoo grinned widely, “yes” then they walked back to hogwarts. hand in hand.


End file.
